Up in the Air
by thisismysweetescape4
Summary: 21 year old Rachel Berry is a flight attendant, on her flight, she meets the handsome Blaine Anderson. Unbeknownst to her, her flight is cursed. The flight? United Airlines Flight 93. The date? September 11, 2001. AU. I'm not trying to be insensitive and I mean no disrespect to the people who died in 9/11. This is just a story that I came up with one day. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another Blainchel fanfic. I'm sorry if you're sick of my stories, but I can't help but write them. :) Also, I'm not trying to be insensitive and I mean no disrespect to the people who died during 9/11. This is just a story. Anyway, here it is! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or any of the characters**

* * *

**Up in the Air **

**Chapter 1**

"Hello everyone and welcome aboard United Airlines Flight 93 to San Francisco International Airport. We're very sorry about the delay and we thank you for your patience. In a few minutes, we will be serving an inflight meal and movie. My name is Rachel Berry and on behalf of Captain Finn Hudson and his co-pilot, Noah Puckerman, we welcome you on board United Airlines Flight 93. Thank you for choosing United Airlines!" Rachel Berry nearly slammed the intercom back in its place and sunk to the floor. She _hated _having to say that _over _and _over _each time the plane would take off.

"Rachel! Get of your ass and help me with these damn trolleys!" her friend, Tina Cohen-Chang called. Rachel groaned as she heaved herself off the floor. Tina was packing a trolley with food and drinks.

"Come _on_! We'd better hurry up, or else Quinn will have our heads!" Rachel shuddered at the thought of having to face Quinn's wrath. She was had reached Senior Flight Attendant before Rachel and Tina-even though she had joined _later_than them-and thought that she was God's gift to the world.

"Alright, alright. Just give a sec will you? "Rachel called as she headed to the mirror to make sure that her hair and makeup were still perfect.

"I _still _can't believe that Quinn got Senior faster than us." she heard Tina grumble under her breath. Rachel just laughed.

"It's only because her relationship with a certain captain is _very _very healthy." she called out. Rachel heard Tina laugh as she adjusted her blouse. It was well known that Quinn was together with Finn, and Finn was very well connected with people. As she fixed her skirt, Rachel eyed her badge. She put her hands down as memories flooded her mind. Rachel felt her eyes water as she gave herself one final check. This was her last flight, after this, she was going to chase her dream of being a Broadway star. It was a gutsy move, and she knew that it would take some getting used to; especially after always having money in the bank and food on the table, but it was what Rachel had always wanted, and while Tina hadn't fully embraced the idea of being all alone with Quinn on flights, she had wished Rachel the very best of luck.

"Last flight." Rachel said as she walked over to Tina. Tina stopped packing the food cart and turned to face Rachel.

"C'mere!" she said as she opened her arms up for a huge hug. Rachel went in. They had been best friends since they were High School and had been there for each other through everything; success', defeats, love and heartbreak. They had been in Glee club together and had signed up to be Flight Attendant's together. Rachel felt tears on the back of her uniform and had to push her away.

"Come on Tina. No tears. I want to look my best on my last flight. We'll get all sentimental later." Rachel playfully hit her friend on the shoulder before quickly packing a trolley fully of food.

"Oh don't worry, me and some of the others have something planned. Trust me when I say, you're going to go off with a band." Tina told her mischievously. Rachel just laughed as she strode out into the aisles.

* * *

**Thoughts? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or any of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

30 minutes into service, Rachel felt like screaming. In the time that it had taken her to serve both economy and business class, she had already had water spilled on her skirt, had someone change their mind about what they wanted to eat 3 different times and clean up someone's barf _twice_. She had certainly not envisioned her last flight to kick off _this_ way. After changing her uniform, she took a sip of coffee from one of the jugs, re applied her makeup and stepped out to serve first class.

"Come on Rachel. Just one more section, then you can chill." she thought to herself as she began to serve the people. Rachel liked being in first class. She liked looking at the seats and imagining herself in one of them, relaxing in them as a famous Broadway star, jet setting around the world to promote her musical, or travelling just because she felt like it. Even though she was a flight attendant with "perks", she could never use them because she was always busy. After she covered 2 more rows, she was getting even _more _frustrated. As she pushed her cart for the next row, she hoped that the people in _this _row would be nice.

"Hello sir. Would you like the bacon and eggs or the hash brown?" she had asked for the umpteenth time that day

"Um, the bacon and eggs please. I'm traditional like that." the man replied chuckling. Rachel smiled as she bent down to retrieve a container and handed it to him.

"That's perfectly fine. Just be careful because it's very ho-" Rachel looked up at the man and nearly dropped his food. He was _gorgeous_. With his tan skin and built figure, he couldn't have been older than 22. He had short, curly, black hair and he had _beautiful _hazel eyes. Rachel thought that there was another _world _hidden behind his eyes.

"_Hot_" Rachel finally finished, realizing that he was still waiting for his food. As he took it, she felt his hand brush against hers. His hands were so _soft_! How did he keep his hands that soft?

"What would you like to drink?" she asked him, in the most professional voice she could muster; which couldn't have been that good since she heard her voice crack. Luckily, the man didn't seem to notice, he just kept on smiling at her. He had a _beautiful _smile.

"Just water thanks." he told her. Rachel nodded as she (very shakily) poured him a glass of water.

"Thanks." he told her

"You're welcome." Rachel choked out as she pushed the trolley forward. When she had finally served all the rows, she pushed the trolley to the back as quickly as she could.

"Tina! Tina!" she called. As soon as looked around, Rachel found her friend sitting on the floor, eating the snacks that they would be serving in 15 minutes.

"You'll _never _guess who I served in first class!" she gushed. Tina shook her head, mouth full of chocolate chip cookies.

"No. Want some?" Tina said with her mouth full of cookies as she offered Rachel some potato chips. Rachel sighed before tossing them aside. She ignored Tina's cry and hauled her up.

"What was that for?" Tina asked angrily as she fixed her uniform.

"Tina! Pay attention! Have you been to row 04 yet?" Rachel asked eagerly. Tina shook her head.

"Well, I was just there 5 minutes ago and there was this _really _really hot guy sitting there." at the mention of "hot guy" Tina's eyes jerked open and she ran to the edge of the flight attendant's area and she was trying to get a glimpse of the guy.

"Which one is he?" she hissed. Rachel giggled as she eased her way to where Tina was standing.

"He's the only one in the _row _Tina! How can you _not _see him?" Rachel hissed back. Tina turned around and slapped her.

"Shut up! You _knew _I forgot my contacts today! And there's no way in _hell _am I wearing my glasses." Tina reminded her. Rachel stifled a laugh.

"Well it's not _my _fault that _someone _went over to her boyfriend's house last night." Tina whirled around, her cheeks scarlet.

"_Shut _it Rachel." Tina told her menacingly. Rachel her hands up in mock surrender and laughed. Tina slapped her on the shoulder before turning around.

"He's the one with the curly hair." Rachel told her finally. After a minute, Tina let out a gasp signaling to Rachel that she had found him. For a minute, Tina did nothing, then she turned around and said

"Dibbs." Rachel laughed before she replied

"Uh uh. He's _mine_. _I _found him first. Besides, _you _have a boyfriend. Remember?" Tina looked absolutely furious. As she opened her mouth to argue, she heard someone announce over the intercom

"Ladies and gentlemen: here the captain. Please sit down and keep remaining seating. We have a bomb on board. So sit."

They paused for a second before running to the cockpit.

* * *

**Please review! I'll try and complete Chapter 3 as fast as I can, it's just that it's a little hard for me since I don't know how I'm going to work the story so that it fits. But I'm doing my best :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3. Thanks for sticking with it :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 3 

As soon as Rachel stepped into the cabin, she wished that she and Tina had decided to stay in the back.

There was a man on the floor with a knife stuck in his stomach.

Inwardly, Rachel was scared to death. How did someone manage to sneak a _knife_past the airport security? She cursed whoever was on duty at the airport. She looked around and saw that nearly everyone was on their phones, leaving messages, crying as quietly as they good.

"Tina. Rally the passengers. Then force open the door to the cockpit so that you can send a distress signal." Rachel checked her watch. It read 9:55.

"I'm giving you _two_minutes. Do you understand me? _Two minutes_. I mean it. Go." Rachel ordered. Tina nodded and began to move to business class. Rachel took a deep breath and began to move forward to help the man on the floor.

"Sir? Are you alright? Can you hear me?" she asked tentatively. As she looked the man over, she realized that it the man she served in row 04! He groaned, signaling that he could hear her.

"Alright, just don't move. You're going to be just fine." she assured him as she got the first aid kit. As she turned around, she heard him mumble something.

"What was that?" she asked him gently

"You have pretty eyes." he got out. Rachel turned to look at him. He was _smiling_at her! Rachel just shook her head as she opened the kit and got out the bandages and started to wipe the blood around his wound.

"My name's Blaine. Blaine Anderson." he continued. So _that's_what his name was! _Blaine_. It was a beautiful name; unusual, but nice in an unexpected way. Rachel heard him cough and felt blood spatter her face. She looked away from the wound and looked at Blaine's face. There was blood dribbling down his mouth.

"Shh, don't talk Blaine. You need to preserve your energy." she told him, putting her finger to his lips. He nodded then Rachel turned back to try and clean the wound without causing him too much pain.

"What's your name?" he asked. Rachel sighed and shook her head. Who _was_this guy? He was lying on the floor of an airplane, _bleeding to death_ and he was _flirting_? Rachel sighed.

"If I tell you will you stop talking and rest?" she asked him. She heard Blaine chuckle before taking a shaky breath and answering

"Can't make any promises there." he said, laughing again. Rachel laughed in spite of herself.

"I won't tell you unless you promise." she told him firmly. She felt Blaine's hand against hers as she was cleaning his wound.

"Please? Tell me your name?" he asked again. Rachel looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't joking.

"It's Rachel. Rachel Berry." she told him quietly, then she turned back to cleaning the wound.

"Rachel. That's a beautiful name." she heard him murmur quietly. Rachel just smiled as she finally finished drying up as much blood as she could and finished cleaning the wound. All that's left was to try and remove the knife, but all of a sudden, she heard a voice from economy.

"Are you guys ready? Okay. Let's roll!" she turned around and saw Tina leading some of the passengers forward in a siege. Rachel looked at her watch, it was exactly 9:57. Tina had listened! Rachel silently sent up a prayer to whoever God was watching her. Tina and Rachel locked eyes for a minute, nodded as Tina continued forward to the cockpit. Rachel looked back down and saw that Blaine was asleep. Rachel started to panic, she remembered from the first aid training she had, you have to make sure that anyone who is injured stays awake.

"Blaine?" she said, nudging him gently. His head just lolled to the side. Rachel tried to nudge him a little harder, but it didn't work. She knelt closer to him and couldn't feel any breath coming from him. She felt panic begin to rise in her chest. She had never had to do CPR before and she hoped that her first aid training wouldn't fail her now. Trying to remember everything that she had learned, she began to press firmly on his chest. After 30 counts, she moved towards his mouth. She tilted his head up, pinched his nose, covered his mouth with hers and began to push air into his lungs. As soon as she touched his lips, she felt as if a dozen fireworks had shot through her body. She had _never_felt this kind of spark with Jesse; her ex-fiancee who she broke up with when she found out that he was cheating on her. When Rachel pulled away from him, her mind was racing. _What_the hell just happened?

"Rachel! Give me a hand here!"

Rachel whipped around and heard Tina calling her repeatedly from the cockpit. She looked back at Blaine and saw that he was stirring! She quickly knelt next to Blaine's ear and whispered

"I'll be right back."

Then she got up, straightened her uniform and ran to the cockpit as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the really short and kinda crappy chapter. I didn't really know what I was supposed to do here :/ sorry :( But don't worry! I promise that next chapter will be longer and better, or at least, _I _think it's a bit better :) Review please! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I've received some nice feedback for Up in the Air, so thank you for all the people who've favorited them, followed them and reviewed them :) Honestly, it means alot to me :) So anyways, here's chapter four! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or any of the characters**

* * *

Chapter 4 

When Rachel reached the entrance to the cockpit, she nearly screamed when she saw. She saw two of the hijackers lying on the floor, drenched in blood. Rachel wanted to throw up; she had always felt queasy around blood.

When Rachel walked into the cockpit, she nearly fainted at what she saw. Finn was lying in a pool of blood, Quinn was passed out with Puck cradling her in his arms, one of the hijackers was tied up against the co-pilot chair, passengers were fighting off one more terrorists, but the most shocking thing was that the pilot of the plane was none other than _Tina_.

"Oh my God Tina!" Rachel called as she ran over to her friend.

"Rachel! There you are! Thank God you're alright! I was worried that you might've gotten hurt or something." Tina gushed

"Don't worry about _me_. What happened here? Why're _you_flying the plane?" Rachel asked quickly

"I don't know! I rallied the people just like you told me, but when we stormed the cockpit, two of them died struggling and one of them we knocked out and we're obviously still fighting another one." she nodded her head to the struggle that was going on behind them. Rachel stood in the cockpit, her mouth open like a cod, and she thought that _she_had it bad.

"Wait! What happened outside?" Tina asked, snapping Rachel from her thoughts. She quickly explained what happened, all the while, Tina was piloting the plane. When Rachel talked about the spark, she felt her breath catch in her throat a little bit.

"There was a _spark_?" Tina repeated. Rachel nodded, too in shock to speak.

"His name sounds _really_familiar. I just can't place it! It's so annoying!" Tina continued.

"I know! It sounds like someone we met from High School or someone!." Rachel continued. After a few moments in silence, Rachel cleared her throat.

"I guess I should probably head back out." Rachel said as she started walking back to the door.

"Wait! Rachel!" Tina called Rachel back. When Rachel turned around, she saw Tina clutching her stomach tightly. Rachel moved closer.

"Tina? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly. Tina shook her head and removed her hand for Rachel to look. When she saw her stomach, she gasped and put her hand over her mouth; blood was staining Tina's uniform.

"Oh God. Tina." she breathed. She looked up and saw Tina giving her a small smile.

"Let me help you. Stop flying. Put it on autopilot!" she yelled, but Tina just shook her head.

"Can't. Autopilot's broken." Rachel cursed. Why did Quinn and Puck have to be useless _now_?

"I'll be OK Rachel." Tina told her. Rachel lowered her head as she felt tears streaming down her face. Her best friend was dying.

"It's just my time." Tina continued. Rachel's head snapped up

"No. How can you _say_that Tina? You're _20_years old! You have your whole _life_ahead of you! What about _me?_What about Mike?" Rachel asked. She saw tears trickling down Tina's face.

"I never got to tell you did ?" Tina asked as she reached into her skirt pocket and took out a small ring.

"Oh God." Rachel said as Tina slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Tell Mike I love him, and, I'm sorry for not saying yes sooner." Tina said, her voice cracking as she finished. Rachel nodded, too stunned to say anything as she walked over to hug her best friend for the last time. As they embraced, Rachel made sure that she didn't put too much pressure on her stomach. When they pulled away, Tina patted Rachel on the back and said

"Go get him tiger." Rachel laughed a sorry laugh as she headed for the door.

"Have you seen this guy Tina?" He could kill me by _sitting_on me! And besides, you've already got people fighting him!" she said as she opened the door and stepped outside. Before she closed the door, she heard Tina laugh and say

"That wasn't the 'him' I was referring to."

* * *

**So that's Tina's exit! I was really sad when I was writing this, I wrote it with a heavy heart, but I think she deserved a fighting exit, don't you? Tell me what you think in the review! :)**

**I also wanted to let you guys know, Tina's final line? I actually heard that from an episode in Grey's Anatomy. Adele said that to her husband; Richard. I just edited it so that it would fit the situation.**

**Note: I won't be able to get the next chapter up for a little while because I'll be on a plane for about 16 hours, and even though I'll type up the next chapter, when I get back to my country, it'll be like midnight and I'm going to be dead tired. After that, I have to pack up my apartment, so I don't know when I'll get the chance to. But I'll try and pack up my room as soon as I can!**

**Love you guys! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! This is the last chapter of the story. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, favorited, followed and read this story :) It really means alot and I hope that you've enjoyed it :) So here we go, the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Glee or any of the characters**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When Rachel walked out of the cockpit, she felt the plane jerk around. As she grabbed onto the seat in front of her, she hoped that Tina knew what she was doing as she made her way back to her patient.

When Rachel reached Blaine, the first thing she did was check for signs of life. When she checked for breath, she felt something other than air touch her cheek.

"What was that for-"Rachel began to ask, but before she knew it, she felt Blaine's hand grab her by the neck and pull her in. When their lips touched, Rachel had only _one _thought.

Fireworks

It was as if it had suddenly become the 4th of July and she was watching the brilliant firework display they had. As soon as she got over her shock, she immediately began to kiss him. All of a sudden, it clicked.

"Oh my God. Blaine _Warbler_?" she asked, pulling away. Blaine nodded. Rachel gasped.

"It _is _you!" her voice broke. She moved her hand to her moth; that kiss had been _the _most passionate kiss she had ever experienced.

"I've wanted to do that ever since high school Rach." He breathed. Rachel snapped out of her thoughts and looked back down at her old friend.

"But what about Kurt?" she asked. Blaine shook his head before he responded

"I never truly loved Kurt. I thought that if I kept _telling_ myself I did and I spent as much with him as I could, I would _grow _to love him, but I realized that you can't _grow _to love someone. You either love them or you don't." Rachel began to press her finger to his mouth but Blaine shook his head again.

"Rachel, please, let me finish. The minute we kissed at your party, I felt something I had never felt before, and every day since then, I've tried to work up the guts to tell you something. Something I've kept inside me ever since high school." He took a shaky breath before he finally told her

"I love you Rachel Barbara Berry. I've loved you the day I saw you when I went to get Kurt at sectionals, and I'm sorry it took a terrorist attack and a knife in my stomach to tell you." He finished, gasping for breath. Rachel was stunned.

"I love you too Blaine. I always have, and I always will." She told him finally. All of a sudden, a song popped into her head and she began to sing very quietly

_In another life, I would be your girl _

_We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world_

Blaine chuckled before singing

**In another life, I would make you stay **

**So I don't have to say, you were **

**The One That Got Away **

_**The One That Got Away **_

As they finished, Rachel saw a tear trickle down Blaine's face. She smiled sadly as she pressed her lips to his once more as she felt the plane make one last violent jerk and everything went black.

* * *

**And that's the end! What did you think? Review please! :) Thanks again to everyone who read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story :) **


End file.
